Mourning After
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Petite réflexion sur la perte d'un être cher, les familles laissées derrière à la mort d'un soldat et le deuil à porter après. Attention, super méga spoiler pour qui n'a pas vu le film.


**Mourning After**

Steve Rogers était un gentleman, de la tête aux pieds. Principalement pour avoir été élevé par sa mère veuve de soldat de la première grande boucherie à l'échelle internationale, qu'il considérait personnellement comme son héroïne – elle l'était forcément, pour avoir élevé un fils comme lui toute seule. Captain America savait donc à quel point les femmes méritaient le respect et la plus parfaite courtoisie.

Par contre, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir lorsqu'il les voyait pleurer.

La réaction qui actuellement le tentait plus que tout – et qui lui faisait honte par-dessus tout – était d'éclater de rire devant le mascara dégoulinant de la jeune Sorcière Rouge – Wanda Maximoff dans le civil – qui lui conférait un vague air de parenté avec un raton laveur. Elle avait même le teint blanc approprié.

Il se demandait si les soldats obligés d'annoncer aux femmes la mort de leurs frères, de leurs fiancés, de leurs maris, de leurs fils, avaient éprouvé la même tentation. La même envie de fuir loin, loin de la souffrance qu'ils avaient infligée à ces femmes.

Bon, techniquement, ce n'était pas Steve qui était venu apporter la nouvelle du décès au champ d'honneur de Pietro Maximoff à la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise façon de mourir, à tout prendre : se sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'un coéquipier, d'un innocent, n'importe quelle vie en vérité.

Thor avait loué Pietro d'avoir pu obtenir une si belle mort. La réponse de Wanda lui avait cloué le bec.

_Je voulais pas qu'il devienne un héros. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi._

Et qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait répondre à ça ? Steve aussi avait pensé les mêmes mots lorsqu'il avait eu le temps de se poser et de pleurer la – présumée – mort de Bucky, Peggy lui avait dit ces mêmes mots à deux ou trois reprises lorsqu'il était allé la voir à l'hôpital.

_Je ne voulais pas te voir devenir un héros. Je voulais que tu restes avec moi._

Combien de veuves, combien d'orphelins avaient pensé cela devant la photo souriante d'un militaire en uniforme flambant neuf ?

« Il n'avait pas le droit. »

La voix basse, presque un murmure, avait tranché net dans les pensées du super-soldat. Wanda fixait le mur devant elle, le visage impassible.

Steve garda le silence.

« Il n'avait pas le droit » répéta Wanda un peu plus fort. « Il était sensé _être là_. Avec moi. Quand on en aurait fini. »

Steve se fit mentalement la réflexion que lui ne valait pas mieux – après tout, il avait promis une dance à Peggy, pas vrai ? Et lui avait fait faux bond. Un coma dans les eaux glacées du Pôle, ça paraissait une drôle d'excuse à ses yeux.

La sorcière ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration.

« Quand papa et maman… il a dit qu'il serait là. Il a _promis _qu'il serait toujours là. Qu'il partirait jamais. Ou alors, il m'emmènerait avec. Il avait _promis_. »

Steve ne put empêcher un vague picotis de honte lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Honte et tristesse mélangées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé dire ?

« Je suis sûr qu'il regrette. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir dit cela. Mais quel idiot ! A tous les coups, elle allait désespérer encore plus…

Ou plutôt… non. Elle avait juste l'air perdue. Un peu confus.

Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, étalant encore un peu plus son mascara.

« Il disait toujours qu'il regrettait après avoir fait une connerie » finit-elle par confier. « Et moi, je lui disais qu'il n'était qu'un abruti. »

Les yeux clairs étaient de nouveau dardés sur lui.

« Vous croyez que je peux le faire sur sa tombe ? »

Steve s'imagina la scène : Wanda en train d'insulter de toute la force de ses poumons une dalle de marbre, sans cesser de pleurer. Avant de partir pour retrouver la nouvelle équipe des Vengeurs. Le groupe qui avait surgi dans sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ce qui la reliait à son passé.

Il rejeta les parallèles qui commençaient à se dessiner dans son esprit et haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Une ombre de sourire voleta sur les lèvres de la fille.


End file.
